


Elevator Conversation III

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Not That Easy [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: They are still in the elevator.





	Elevator Conversation III

Yes. Yes, Tony still loved Gibbs with all his heart.

“Tony ...” Gibbs whispered, reaching out his hand for him.

Tony shook his head. Gibbs loved him and he loved Gibbs too, but he hadn't forget, that Gibbs had hurt him a few times. “I need some time, Jethro. Time to think about ... everything.” Yes, he would need some time to think about everything, to think about what he wanted. Would Gibbs accept that?

Gibbs nodded. “OK. I give you all the time you need.”

“Good.”

 

They left the elevator. “See ya tomorrow, boss. Good night.”

“Good night, Tony.”

For three or four seconds they smiled at each other. Then Gibbs went to his house, and Tony went to his apartment.


End file.
